


Truths

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Three listens.





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini challenge, 2013. 'bittersweet'

Three was surprised to hear Kazahana talk about the other Socius she had met. She spoke of them as friends even though they'd all opposed her team at one point, which surprised him even more.

Elijah said only halves of things, but Three had Kazahana's comments to help him put the pieces together. He hoped to get more chances to talk to Elijah, though between patrols and attacks, it seemed less and less likely.

Gai said nothing but seemed to know far more than Three thought that he should. 

And that was, of course, the most interesting detail of all.


End file.
